Health Class
by Hawky Teh Kitty
Summary: Joey and Kaiba hate each other so much. That's what they think. Wait until tehy're paired up for a project together...


**A/N: HiHi... its been about, what? TWO YEARS since i last posted naything XD lol. Lately, I've been ADDICTED to YGO: Puppyshipping. Ahahaahahahahahahahahaha. lol. I'm guessing the whole Prject topic is somewhat cliche for Puppyshipping, so if you write/have seen anyone written one with a topic similar to this, please let me know. :3**

**~Health Class~ Chapter 1.**

"Okay class …"

Joey blocked out what the teacher was saying. Besides, it's not like it was something important… His head was on his desk as he stared out the window; the teacher's lecture only a hum in the background. Blinking, the blonde-haired boy sighed quietly, enjoying the peace of just staring outside…

"Wheeler!" Joey snapped his attention to the teacher as he heard his name. He met the gaze of his teacher glaring at him. The teacher scowled at him. Grumbling under his breath, Joey sat up straight. "Yes?" Joey said, as politely as he could manage, even though it came out as a growl. "I would like you to solve the problem on the board." He said, pointing a chubby finger at the black board, where a complicated, algebra problem was written.

Groaning inwardly, Joey got up and sauntered to the board. Yugi shot his friend a sympathetic look as he passed the purple eyed boy. Grabbing the piece of chalk, Joey stared at the problem, trying to make sense of it.

He could hear someone snicker in the background. Narrowing his hazel eyes, the blonde turned around to meet the smug expression of none other then Seto Kaiba. The CEO shot him a glare. Joey fought back the impulse of sticking his tongue out at the owner of KaibaCorp. Instead, Joey turned back to the problem on the board.

Joey gulped. He hated math. It was his worst subject. Joey could feel the eyes of Kaiba burning holes into the back of his head, making him a bit more nervous. With a sigh, Joey gave it his best shot. He scribbled down some numbers, attempting to work out the problem. He knew he was WAY off, but her, he couldn't just say he didn't want to solve the problem.

RIIIIIIIING!!!

The school bell rang, signaling lunch. Joey jumped up, dropping the chalk. He raced over to his desk, picked up his sack lunch, and raced out, not waiting for Yugi, Tea, or Tristan. He dashed to the courtyard and took a nice spot under the tree. THE Tree, as in the one Kaiba sits at every day. Joey smirked, knowing how pissed off the CEO can get. Most people thought Joey was an idiot to go around pestering the brunette the way he does. Kaiba has been known to send the scariest thugs in Domino City running with one glare.

As he drew out the bento he prepared himself that morning, he noticed Yugi, Tea, and Tristan approaching him. The blonde blinked, smiling at his friends. "Joey, why are you sitting there?" Joey could sense the worry in Yugi's voice. His friend was SO paranoid. Joey rolled his eyes. "Aw, c'mon, Yuge!" Joey said, grinning. "I ain't scared of Ol' Kaiba." Tristan snickered. "Psh, yeah right." He could hear his friend say. Joey scowled. "Whadda ya mean?" Joey challenged.

Tristan laughed. "What I mean is that I bet if he wanted, Kaiba could break you in HALF!" Joey growled. "Oh yeah?" Joey growled. Tristan nodded, grinning widely. "I'll prove to you that I CAN beat him up."

"Well, looks like that time is now." Yugi's soft voice piped up. Joey switched his attention to the other side of the courtyard. The tall brunette was walking their way. Joey smiled smugly, leaning against the tree.

"What are you doing, Mutt?" Joey was greeted with the same response nearly every day. Joey scowled. "I'm NOT a dog!" Joey retorted. Kaiba looked him over. "You sure? Because you sure do look like a mangy Mutt to me." Kaiba said, smirking at him. Joey growled, close to jumping at him, but being held back by Tristan and Yugi. "Joey, don't!" Yugi cried out. "LEMME AT HIM!!!" Joey yelled, wrestling against his two friends. Kaiba stepped back as one of Joey's arms flew at him, easily dodging the failed attempt of an attack.

Everyone in the courtyard was staring at them. Joey growled at the CEO. Anger boiled inside of him as he glared at the other Teen. Kaiba merely shrugged, took his laptop, and walked to the tree at the far side of the courtyard. Yugi and Tristan finally released Joey. "God, he pisses me off!" Joey grumbled aloud. Tristan put a hand on Joey's shoulder. "He pisses us ALL off." He said sympathetically. Joey viciously jabbed his chopsticks into his chicken. Tea winced as she watched him tear into his lunch. "Um, Joey… aren't you being a bit rough with your lunch?" she asked. Joey muttered something, but she couldn't catch what.

Ten minutes later, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of 5th period. Packing their things up, They got up. The four friends chatted as they started walking to the door. Joey noticed Kaiba busily typing away at his laptop. The blonde scowled. Why was he always with his laptop? If Joey read more comic books, he would've said that he was a cyborg or something of the sort.

Joey slipped into his desk and set his book down. He saw Yugi take the window seat. *Lucky him…* Joey thought. He had to take one of the front seats. Tristan and Tea had gym now, so Yugi was his only buddy in the class. But seeing as the smaller boy sat all the way across the classroom, it looks like he was alone…

Sighing, Joey slumped down in his seat. Blinking, he glanced to the door, wondering where most of the students were. It was unlike Joey to be one of the first in the class room. *Speak of the devil…* Joey thought, eyes narrowed, as Kaiba stepped into the class room, laptop in hand. He shot Joey a glare before slipping into the seat next to him.

Joey groaned, wondering why Kaiba sat into the seat next to HIS. Glancing around, he noticed that he missed the entrance of all the students. All the students, except for Kaiba. Deciding not to dwell on that thought, Joey stretched his arms and let out a wide yawn. Kaiba shot him a glare. "Will you shut up, Mutt." He growled to him. Joey snickered. "What, does it ANNOY you?" Kaiba growled, but turned away from him. Maybe sitting next to Kaiba wasn't so bad. At least it gave him a chance to pester with him some more.

The teacher began her lecture on marriage. Joey got a pencil and poked Kaiba's shoulder when the teacher wasn't looking. Snickering, he glanced up to see his reaction. Surprisingly, Kaiba made no move to show that he even NOTICED the poke. Blinking, Joey grinned, poking him again. This time, Kaiba twitched slightly, egging Joey on. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

That was the last straw. Kaiba switched his gaze to glare at him. "Will you stop. Mutt?!?" Kaiba hissed quietly to the blonde. Joey snickered quietly. The teacher caught them talking. "Mr. Wheeler." Joey snaped his attention to the teacher, blinking his hazel colored eyes. "Your partner for this project will be Seto Kaiba."

"What?!?" the two exclaimed in unison. The students behind them snickered at their outburst. The teacher scowled. "You two will be partnered up." Joey gulped as he read the subject on the black board.

GAY MARRIAGE.


End file.
